


MaybeItsJustMyType's Tumblr Drabbles

by MaybeItsJustMyType



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform, mollock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeItsJustMyType/pseuds/MaybeItsJustMyType
Summary: A short collection of drabbles originally posted by @sweet-sweet-escape on tumblr and cross-posted to AO3 for safekeeping.Each chapter is a one-shot unconnected to the others.





	1. The Bedroom, The Bathroom or The Linen Cupboard

**Author's Note:**

> Much love and thanks to Kiki's sister Azraella who gave me permission to archive these short stories here. ~ Aine.

* * *

Fumbling with her keys Molly managed to get the door to 221b open while wrestling the take-away bags she had slung on her arm. She never knew what she would be coming home to. Only two things were certain, noise and mess.

Pausing in the open door she cocked an ear, silence. _Hmm, Sherlock was expecting her, something was going on._

Cautiously she moved into the kitchen, prepared for ambush at any moment. Everything Sherlock had taught her about how to deal with intruders flooded her brain.

Aware that the bags rustling were giving away her whereabouts and movements she eased them off of her arm and placed them gently on the table. Spinning on her heel she slid open a drawer quietly and slipped the giant wooden rolling pin they’d been given for a wedding present by some great aunt of Sherlock’s for some unknown and unexplained reason.

Making her way to the stairs she kept her back against the wall the way he had taught her, remembering another tip she reached slowly down with her free hand at the same time as she brought her foot up and slipped first one shoe off and then the other.

Padding up the stairs on silent feet she remained vigilant but the silence was eerily complete. She reached the landing and stood still, unsure of her next move. Obviously she wasn’t alone, they had to have heard her coming in, she hadn’t exactly been quiet with the bags. There were three options, dropping to a crouch, she weighed them in her mind.

The bedroom, the hallway linen cupboard and the bathroom. They each had their advantages, the bedroom had the bed to hide under or the wardrobe to climb into. The linen cupboard had slats which you could peer through and the bathroom had the shadowy shower recess.

Molly chewed her lip, thinking. The linen cupboard was out, the slats though advantageous for seeing through also gave your position away rather easily. That left her with the bedroom or the bathroom.

The bedroom seemed far more likely, given that there is no possible way of calculating her exact arrival time, even if they had a vague idea of her timeline the shower recess would become cold and uncomfortable rather quickly.

Decision made she got to her feet slowly, there was no room for error, hoisting her wooden rolling-pin she made her way on silent feet to the bedroom door. Adrenaline surged through her body, she noted her trembling hands as she reached and grasped the handle of the door, gently squeezing it and turning it.

The door opened without a murmur, Sherlock hated the creak of doors, it was one of the things he was finicky about. She held her breath as she advanced. When she was no more than a step away from the bed she caught a slight movement in the corner of her eye.

Of course, stupid, Sherlock would berate her for the carelessness, divide and conquer, one under the bed and one in the oversized basket that served to house James’ many soft toys.

She whirled around to face the basket just in time to see his mop of curls and cheeky face appearing with his nerf gun. “Freeze James, and Sherlock, you’re under the bed.”

James squealed with delight as he launched himself at her, “You found us, you found us.”

Arms came up and around the two of them from behind, Sherlock was chuckling, “We nearly had you wife. James was going to shoot you while you were finding me, there is no way you could have batted it away facing the wrong direction.”

Picking James up, Molly turned to face him, after placing a kiss on her son’s head she looked up at him, his eyes shifting from blue to green as the evening shadows danced. Reaching out a hand she cupped his cheek, “You worry too much, I bet not another wife in one hundred would be able to play the intruder game as well as I can.” She laughed, “Well, with the exception of Mary.”

Leaning in Sherlock kissed her gently, a chaste kiss, meant to convey,  _I love you, I’m glad you’re home, please stay safe_ , and so much more. His voice was soft when he answered, “That’s true Molly, but not one in a hundred of those women is married to me.”

Looking earnest James looked up at his father with his matching colour-changing eyes and his developing nose crinkle, “Mummy is really very good at the intruder game Daddy, she hasn’t been tricked by us in a long time.”

Thoughtfully, Sherlock nodded, “Hmm, we’ll have to up the ante, make it a little more difficult.”

“Dinner,” Molly announced cheerfully interrupting Sherlock’s reverie.

Amid cheers and hurrahs from the two Holmes men and giggles from Molly they made their way downstairs to eat as a family.


	2. May I?

Molly tilted her head, this way and that, checking her appearance in her compact on all angles. Selecting her favourite coral gloss, she unscrewed the lid and coated the applicator before carefully wiping off the excess. Gliding the tip across her bottom lip, she enjoyed the sensuous feeling of the of the silky brush adding colour to her lips. Pursing her lips briefly, she smiled at her reflection and continued her story.

“So then Meena tripped and- ”

Molly broke off, frowning as she realised Sherlock had completely checked out of the conversation, though not for the usual reason, he wasn’t in his mind palace, he was… _staring_ , at her lips.

Suddenly self-conscious, Molly giggled nervously, “Not a good colour?”

Sherlock remained motionless for a moment, then abruptly, stood, gesturing at her, “What does it feel like?”

“ _Oh_! Ah, well, it’s quite nice actually, especially if you get a moisturising one. I find that- ” Suddenly, he was right there.

“May I?” Sherlock held his hands out to her and unthinkingly, she took them.

He pulled her to a standing position and studied her mouth intently.

“Molly?”

Barely an inch separated them, the rumble of his voice vibrated through her frame.

Feeling unsteady on her feet, she reached out to grab something. As the nearest thing was him, she ended up with two equal fistfuls of his suit jacket.

He sighed and she darted a glance at his face.

Eyes so light they were bordering on transparent, met her own. They bloomed, drops of ink on blotter.

She gasped. _Arousal?_

“Molly?” Low and urgent, “I can’t think around you, I can’t stop thinking  _of_  you.”

His hands slipped over her waist loosely, holding lightly, his eyes swept from her own, down to her glossy lips and back again, “May I?”

Swallowing hard, Molly leaned into him and pressed her lips against his, before pulling back and asking him breathily, nerves causing bees to turn somersaults in her stomach, “Do you like it?”

His smile was slow and sure, “A scientist never forms an opinion based on just one trial.”

“Well, I wouldn’t want to compromise your findings,” she murmured, tugging him down to meet her lips again.


	3. Tagged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MaybeItsJustMyType said: one-amber-owl please excuse the silliness. I wanted to write something fluffy with owls for your birthday. First text chat, written in five mins, no editing..

* * *

 

 

** John: **  *Impatient* Sherlock, we cannot keep him. He needs to go to someone who can look after him.

** Sherlock: **  *Petulant* Molly! Molly will take him. *Dreamy expression* She’s kind.

** John: **  *Snorts* She’s not going to take it Sherlock.

** Molly: **  *Appears in doorway, breathless* Sherlock? I phoned the Owl Sanctuary, they’re waiting.

** Sherlock: **  *Shoulders slump* Okay.

** Molly: **  *Touches his arm* They told me you can be his sponsor, if you like. You can visit whenever you want. Oliver the Owl will be yours. They’ll put a little tag on him.

** Sherlock: **  *Grinning now* Will you be my sponsor Molly? I don’t have a tag but Mummy has a ring.

** Molly: **  *Crying* Yes. *Narrows eyes* We still have to take Oliver to the sanctuary Sherlock, Toby remember?

** John: **  *Pulling out phone* Mary you won’t believe this, you’ll never guess who’s getting married.

** John: **  *Pauses listening* But, how.. *Defeated* Yeah? *Brightens* Sleep over? *Dashes out of room* They’ll make their way there Mary!!

** Sherlock + Molly: **  *Stare at each other gooey eyed*

** Oliver: **  *Hoots*

** Sherlock: **  *Kisses Molly* Mrs soon-to-be-Holmes? Shall we take Oliver Holmes to his sanctuary now?

** Molly: **  *Grins* Yes, we’ve got some celebrating to get on with.

** Sherlock: **  *Ponders* I think Oliver should be the ring bearer at the wedding.


	4. continue or not to continue…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MaybeItsJustMyType said: I don’t know whether to continue this because I’m unsure of my ability to Think of a ‘ten’ I’d like to set it in the Scrummy universe with a T rating but I’m stuck on how to get around a ten.. Ideas?

Molly turned and stared at Sherlock open mouthed, she snapped her mouth shut and her narrowed and her lips thinned out.

Sherlock put up his hands in surrender, - and defence, when Molly bore her slap happy expression as Sherlock thought of it, he needed to tread very carefully. “Molly,” he wheedled, “I don’t have a choice.”

Molly’s face seemed to tighten somehow, at this sign of her slap level possibly increasing, Sherlock felt actual terror rising, he was actually worried for his physical safety, for  _though she be but little.._

“You don’t have a choice?” Molly’s voice was pitched very low, each word enunciated clearly, it wasn’t due to a lack of anger, no, more like a rage burning so deep she couldn’t risk losing control of it and possibly –  _likely_  -  committing murder.

“Well,” Sherlock gulped as he backed away, his thighs connected with the table in the kitchen as tried to figure out how to best proceed. His brain flicked through files in a whirr trying to establish the best angle, he received an error message, there was no best way to deal with this. “It’s a  _ten_  Molly.” His voice supplicating.

“A ten?” Again her voice came eerily calm, both words were spat through her teeth. He was in the eye in the storm, one false move and he would be swept away.

Sherlock flinched, “Yes.” His voice barely a whisper, his fear of reprisal obvious.

“I see.” Molly stood tapping a foot, arms folded across her chest.

Relief coursed through his body until he reconciled the words with her expression and body language. “I’ll be back in time Molly I swear to you, I wouldn’t miss this for the world.” He pleaded.

“Hmm, no, not for the world, for a  _ten_ , in Switzerland.”

“Molly, I will be there, I  _want_  to marry you.” He tilted his head and gave her his best puppy eyes, her expression didn’t change.

“I hope you do Sherlock, because if you are not at the church in time, you will have to marry the bloody ten in Switzerland. I. won’t. wait.” Her face relaxed into a sigh letting him know that she wasn’t happy, but she would tolerate it.

“You won’t have to Molly, I promise, I will be there and it will be perfect.” Sherlock danced over to her in his happiness and cupped her face in his hands, “You will be my wife and I will be your husband and it will be perfect.” He planted a chaste sweet kiss on her lips and pulled back to look at her lovingly, smiling gently.

Molly’s stomach flip flopped and she internally rolled her eyes at her body’s idiocy, two and a half years they’d been together and she still reacted like a teenager with a crush around him, it was ridiculous.

She smiled back at him fondly, “It better be, Sherlock Holmes.” Her voice was soft.

Sherlock decided to push his advantage, “So I was thinking about taking a nap before I go? Would you like to join me?” He moved in close and ran his hands up and down her upper arms softly, flicking his eyes from hers to her lips and back again.

Molly’s gaze was elsewhere though she did grab his lapels out of habit, “I’m not really tired Sherlock and I’ve got wedding stuff to plan so..” Molly trailed off already calculating in her head the best order to achieve things.

“I’m not  _tired_  Molly,” he smirked, waiting for his fiancée to catch onto what exactly he was suggesting.

“ _Oh_! Oh, yes, erm, a nap sounds lovely Mr. Holmes.” Molly giggled.

Sherlock grinned and grabbed her hand, spinning her around he started toward the bedroom dragging her willingly along. Molly’s giggle echoed along the hallway as the door slammed shut and they followed slamming against the door..


End file.
